New Girl on The Block
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: Rose ran away from her mom and her moms boyfriend who beat her. She's on a quest to find her father and after finding him, she is thrown into a new world. She makes new friends but someone is after her. Someone she knows and she fares, but someone is working with them. Someone who is close and knows everything... *All Chapters Edited*
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I walked in quietly. Hardly breathing, not wanting to wake the sleeping forms lying on the bed in front of me. I didn't stay quiet because of the woman, my mother Janine, no. I stayed silent because of her boyfriend. I could make as much noise as I wanted to if it was only my mother because she slept like the dead, especially when she was high, but Tony was another story. He would wake up if there was a sound of shuffling around from my bedroom down in the basement of the house. I'm convinced he has a camera down there, one of the reasons I wouldn't change my clothes in full sight.

I rummaged through my mam's night stand looking for her address book. I already had her diary from when she was a teenaged girl like me, so now I just needed to find the address book. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold when I heard Tony move on the bed. I stopped my hand before it could reach the book and held my breath, staying as silent and still as I could, but just like many times, he fell right back asleep snoring his brains out next to my mom. I grabbed the book and left the room, grabbing my little duffel back which I left outside of their door and slung it over my shoulder and shoved the address book in with the dairy. I knew where to start my search now. Sure I didn't know my way around but I'll just wing it.

I walked the miles to the airport and paid for a one way ticket to Montana. There was no way was I coming back here. I sighed as I waited for my plane to be called. In no time however, I was on the plane, sitting and wondering where to go next. I didn't know my way around, and all I really knew was that he lived in Montana, where I don't know so I decided to read the rest of my mothers diary in the hope of finding a clue. She never told my father about me, which hurt me a little, but I was also glad because now I know I wasn't left without the love of my father. I was just left with a selfish mother who cared nothing of me. Soon, I finished reading the diary from start to finish just as the plane landed. I was glad to get out and stretch my legs. I sighed and got up, walking to the cheapest motel I could find, and to my luck, it was in a run down dangerous part. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't afford anything better but at least I wouldn't be sleeping on the floor with a very thin blanket to cover me up and the comfort of the hard rock floor beneath my back. I went in and paid for one night, and decided to pay daily after that because I didn't know how long I was going to be here for. I left nothing in the room, I didn't even go in to check it out, I just thanked the man for the key and walked back out, bringing with me my last twenty dollars and went in search of a job. Any job I could find.

I found my way to a shopping mall on foot, and sat outside by the water fountain, not wanting to go in yet because I was exhausted. I was looking through the address book and found the estate in which my father was meant to be. There was little chance that he would be there, but I had to look didn't I? I knew my fathers name because I found a picture of him and my mom with his name at the back so I knew what he looked like. Ibrham Mazur, or Abe for short. I pulled out the picture and looked at him, wondering who my father was when I was walking and to my luck, I was bumped into my some hyper girl, who sent me straight into the fountain.

"Oh, no!" I whined as I fished the bills out of my pocket and sighed. Unusable. I stood up and grabbed my cap from the water, putting it back on my head and watched myself drip back into the water. I sighed and I tried to wring out my knitted sweater jumper and moaned as my jeans stuck to me. I sat on the edge and emptied the water from my boots back into the fountain and pulled my duffel bag out. I sighed. The only thing I had in it was jeans and a top. It was really the only thing I owned. Two outfits. My mom never bought me anything. I only had the clothes on me and the jeans and top in my bag, and that's it. The money my mom got from work was from her high. I sighed again and got use to the fact that after tonight I'd be out on the street.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Said Blonde Peppy. I sighed and stood up. I would have already decked her if I didn't get this feeling about her. A feeling that she was someone I knew, even though I never met her before. I felt as if we could be best friends or something. I got that vibe. I shook my head and sighed for like the hundredth time today.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said and slung my bag over my shoulder making myself even wetter then I was. I shrugged and began to walk away, but Peppy grabbed my arm.

"At least let me make it up to you! There has to be something I could do?" I thought about it and then sighed. It would be better then walking aimlessly around trying to find a house or even an estate. I didn't even know which direction it was, nor did I know if he still lived there. I sighed and nodded, and asked her if she could give me a lift to the estate and she nodded her head, her straight blond hair flying over her face.

"Yeah! That's on my way!" She said and I smiled. She tried to talk to me, and I would smile at every conversation topic she brought up, but brushed away the questions to why I was here. Soon, I was dropped off at a street, well the street near a house. I smiled as I racked my brain to remember her name.

"Thanks, Liss." I smiled as she drove off down the road and I fixed my bag over my shoulder and walked over to the big iron gates ahead. I heard her beep at me and I turned and waved her off as I walked up to the gates and tried to open them, but two men came out to me and pulled me back. I didn't even know if this was the house or not.

"What is your business here?!" They demanded and I shuddered.

"I'm looking for Ibraham Mazur."

"Sorry, but no one see's the boss." They spat and shoved me away making me fall and scratch my leg. I growled as I looked down at my now ripped jeans, but at least he did live here and I got the house right, right?

"These were my favorite jeans!" I didn't bother to mention I only had two, they didn't care. I grumbled and walked around the edge, not giving up. I found a wall with vines leading up it and took my chance. I slung my bag over my shoulder and threw it down once I reached the top of the wall and jumped down. I pushed behind a bush when I heard people coming towards me. They passed and I sighed in relief, keeping low and walking to the house. I found an open window and climbed in, keeping low. Robbing food from stores has come in handy I guess.

No one was in this room, so I just walked out and into this huge hall. I don't even know what room I was in, but My jaw dropped when I left and seen the amount of doors. I stood around, looking at the place in awe but didn't hear the footsteps behind me until it was too late. I groaned and struggled to get away.

"What do you think your doing in here?!" Someone growled, and I turned my head to see who it was, and not recognizing him as anyone I knew, not that I expected to know him, I was about to run in the opposite direction when I got free, but was stopped by other men standing there. They held my arms tightly again, and I knew that there would be bruises afterwords.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. Pulling away from the arms that held me. The men came closer and I growled, kicking out and hitting one of the men in the groin, sending him to the ground. "I just want to see Abe!" I stated and ran away (once I got free) from the people as they followed me. I was nearly at the stairs when I turned my head to see the other men still chasing me, and then I bumped into something else, which sent me flying on my butt. I groaned as I was hoisted up quickly. Strong hands digging into my skin so hard I winched in pain and tried to shrug them off. They held me tighter then before and I knew the blood flow in my arms were being cut off. I was getting a little dizzy.

"Sorry, Boss." Said the first man that asked me what I was doing in here. I struggled out of the mans grip, but was unsuccessful, they only tightened their grip on my arms. That didn't bother the men though because they still kept a firm hold to my arms even though I growled out half the time asking them to let go. I was not going to beg. Rose Hathaway does not beg. I kept thrusting forward, trying to get out of their grip, but they held me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked up at him and I mean really looked at him. He looked exactly like the man in the photo of my mom and dad. He didn't sound harsh, but curious. I didn't answer. I was still struggling from the men's grip, which, by the sweep of Abe's hand, was released. I sighed in relief. I hated to be touch or restrained. I rubbed my sore arms.

"Are you Ibraham Mazur?" I asked, once the pain in my arms subsided and I wasn't feeling dizzy. The man looked down at me, with a gleam in his eyes. That gleam held something of shock and curiousness. Sure, wouldn't you be curious if a teenage girl you never met knew your name? Yeah, thought so.

"Yes, and you are?" I sighed in relief. I was doing that a lot lately. I knew this man was my father just looking at him. I looked exactly like him for goodness sake! Same color hair, eyes and skin. The only thing that was different was my nose and lips, but other then that, I looked like a female version of him.

"Eh, Rosemarie Hathaway, but I go by Rose." I stated and took his hand. He looked down at me curiousness as I said my last name.

"Hathaway? As in Janine Hathaway?" I nodded my head. He smiled a little before looking at my bag, noticing the photo. He grabbed my bag and took out the photo even though I protested. He smiled at it with love in his eyes and I looked at him.

"She's my mom." I said. A little bit of hurt flashed through his eyes and he looked at the men.

"Get something for her to eat and drink. We'll be in my office." I looked around and seen them all nod. No one was not going to not listen to him. I followed Abe to his office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He looked at me. "How is Janine?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I ran away." Was all I said. He looked at me, still curious. God, what was with him and his curious looks!

"And why was that?" He asked. I looked at him.

"To find my father." Just then the door opened and food came in. Coffee was placed in front of Abe and he smiled a thanks, while on the table in front of me was a glass of coke and some doughnuts. My mouth watered. I was so hungry. I haven't eaten in about three weeks, (which would have cause my dizziness earlier), trying to save up enough money to come here, but that didn't bother me. Living with my mam and her boyfriend, I learned to stop eating for weeks and weeks because there would be no food at all in the house. I downed the drink in a millisecond and then I started on the doughnuts. Eating the whole lot and barely chewing. I soon finished everything on the plate and Abe looked at me a little bit worriedly while I was eating.

"Who is your father?" He asked as he called in for another batch of doughnuts that got here just under a minute.

"You." I said before eating everything on the plate again. He looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your my father. My mom had be about four months after she dumped you or something, for her crack head." I looked at the plate and sighed. No more doughnuts were coming my way. "You can take a DNA sample if you want to!" I stated just as he was about to get up. He nodded and got a swab and rubbed the inside of my mouth and then he did his. He sent me on my way with one of the men driving me back to my motel. He wanted me to stay there in the house but I said I already paid for a motel. I was going to thank them, but then he drove off before I could when we got to the motel. I sighed and stumbled into my room and tried to jam the door open and then closed. I looked around the room and rubbed my nose, but sighed.

_You've slept in worse. _I sighed and fell onto the floor and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

I knew she was telling the truth. She looked just like me. I sighed as I got back the results the next morning. They turned out to be positive and I don't know, I was really happy. I had a daughter. Sure I wasn't there for the best parts of her life, but I sure can be there for the rest of her life. I wasn't even sure if her life was good from the way she inhaled them doughnuts. I called some of my men, especially the man that brought Rose home last night and then we were driving. I hated myself for not pushing her to sleep in one of the extra rooms here. I already had someone working on her room. They were in the room right now painting.

Once the car came into the worst part of town, I wrinkled my nose up. _My daughter was living here?_ If I knew she would be in the spare room in my house right now!We soon pulled up into a run down motel and I walked in, demanded the room to my daughter, and was glad that everyone in town knew and feared me and then I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, there was only an answer of a scream. I burst the door open and my men and I barged in.

Rose was up against a wall, pure fear was in her eyes. I growled and grabbed the man off my daughter and kicked him in the stomach while my other men chased him away once I was finished with him. Rose looked at me and broke down and jumped into my open arms. I let her cry on my shoulder for a while, until she calmed down. She didn't strike me as the type to cry.

"Why are you staying here?" I asked as she picked up her bag. She shrugged as she hugged the bag to her chest.

"It was the only thing I could afford." She looked through the clothes in her bag but sighed. "Still wet." She grumbled under her breath and looked at her own clothes. I loved how she could switch from mood to mood. She was just crying two seconds ago and now she was moaning about her clothes? Her jeans were ripped and her top was cut a bit on the sleeves. I growled a little when I realized that my men could have caused that to her. Once again she sighed and just rolled up the sleeves so they looked half decent.

"Do you not want to change?" I asked her. She shook her head and I took her bag and took a look inside, shocked. There was only a top and jeans. I looked around for another bag, but there wasn't any. I looked at her shocked but sighed, a question forming on my lips.

**RPOV**

"That's all I have." He looked at me shocked but said nothing as he led me out of the room. We got in his car but instead of driving back to his house, we ended up driving to a little diner place instead. I smiled at Abe as he sat down in a booth with me and all the other men left for home. We were alone.

"Order anything you want." I looked at him as if he lost his mind. He smiled and me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded. I was looking through the menu when our waitress came over and looked me down, head to toe and then wrinkled her nose up at me. She had raven black hair and ice blue eyes and a nasty scar on her face but she still looked breath taking.

"Hello, My name is Tasha and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a hot bowl of soup." Abe said and Tasha wrote that down on her note pad and looked at me. I looked at the menu but couldn't decide on what to choose. "She'll have the chicken curry with chips, a burger and a slice of pizza and a dozen doughnuts." I looked at Abe as he ordered for me and Tasha walked off slightly smirking. I resisted the urge to smack her.

"Thanks." I said slightly and Abe laughed and shook his head. I noticed we were the only ones here. That was weird. Back at the diner at home it was always packed.

"Don't worry about it. Can I ask why you ran from your mother?"

"I wanted to see my Daddy?" I asked and he gave me a look and I sighed. "Janine started to do drugs because of her boyfriend. She would get high nearly every day and I had to drop out of school because she wouldn't pay for me. All the money I got from nasty jobs would go for her next high as well as Tony's, her boyfriend. She didn't care that he hit me or anything, it was all my fault. I would have to go weeks without eating because she wouldn't feed me and I would have to steal from stores to feed myself. I've been independent since I was about ten." Abe looked at me with a murderous glare in his eyes when our food arrived, but I knew the eyes were not for me, because if they were I would be terrified at that moment. Our food arrived and was finished in a twenty minutes and then we drove to a house and stopped but soon Abe came back out and threw something in the back seat. I said nothing and dozed off on the window until the car stopped and I got out.

Abe led me to a room, but honestly, I was too tired to even appreciate them. Abe handed me a top and shorts but I was too tired to question it and I fell onto the floor when he left the room, tired and waited for sleep to take over. I didn't even care that it was early and was probably only two in the afternoon. I just accepted the sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, the next day rolled in and I groaned and rubbed my sore eyes. I yawn and got up and looked around the room. There was a huge wardrobe and windows and everything in a girl dream bedroom, and just to make it better, I had a huge en-suit bathroom. I smiled and jumped in the shower and scrubbed myself clean and got out, brushing my teeth as I ripped open the new box and scrubbed my mouth clean. There was a knock on my door and in came Abe came in carrying some clothes. My clothes.

"I didn't know what size you were, so I just had these dried." I nodded my head. "I've enrolled you in a school here, so you'll have to go shopping for clothes and stuff like that. School starts tomorrow." I nodded and looked at him, tightening my tie thing in my robe and ran and jumped in his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you." I heard him smile as he chuckled.

"Don't thank me yet. You have to get dressed and have breakfast fast. I'm taking you shopping for all your things." I rolled my eyes and he laughed as I quickly changed and tied my hair up in a wet bun, not caring about how I looked. I soon followed Abe down the stairs.

"Thanks for taking me in." I said as we walked to the dining room to get breakfast and my mouth watered at the sight. Doughnuts, muffins, bars, cereals, pancakes, all filled the table and I grabbed everything and shoveled them in my mouth.

"Your my daughter." I smiled at that. I get to call someone 'Daddy'. I must have said it out loud because Abe started to chuckled. I smirk at him and we leave to shop. We left at ten in the morning, got there about half, finished at about nine and got about about half nine. We got everything. We put everything away in my wardrobe and I put all my underwear in a box and shoved that into my wardrobe and put my bag and shit my the door. I got everything, books, note books, pens, pencils, clothes, shoes. I was loving it. I even got a cell phone and put in Abe's number.

The next morning I woke up at six and had a long shower and dried my hair. Abe even bought me a hair dryer, hair straightener, curling iron and crimper. I decided to straighten my hair, just because it was never done before, and when I had it done I love it. I put coco nut scented heat protect in my hair, which just made my hair come out all shiny and soft. I couldn't stop running my hands through it. I put them away and clipped my bangs back, but that was difficult due to my volatilized hair. I put on little mascara and eye liner and gloss, before changing into my outfit.

I pulled on an over-sized sweater and jeans with some converse. It was a freezing outside because it was the middle of winter. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and placed my bani on my head and slung my brand new bag over my shoulder and walked down the stairs. Abe drove me to school early so I could get my schedule and get to my locker before there was a huge crowed. The principal talked and talked, gave me my schedule and then my dad and I left her office.

"I've asked a friend's son of mine to give you a lift home from school. His name is Andre. I'll be there when you get back." I nodded and he kissed my head. I didn't care that I only know him three days, he was the best parent I had by far. But seriously, the bar wasn't raised that high, what with my mom and all.

Just as he left, the bell rang and I sighed, looking for my locker and found it and started to fill it up with books, taking out my first books that I needed. The locker beside me was opened but I ignored it. Pretty soon, my locker was crowded around by people who were talking to the blond chick beside me. I closed my bag and flung it over my shoulder and closed my locker, and looked to my right to see who this chick was, and realized she looked familiar. She was the girl that pushed me into the fountain. I turned and walked before she see me. I couldn't deal with popular bitches, even if she seemed so nice. I walked in the completely wrong direction until the bell rang and then made my way to English lit with a Mr. Stan Alto. I arrived ten minutes late.

"Who are you?" He demanded and I looked at him_. Great, just great. An asshole for a teacher. Just what I needed. _"And you are late for my class." I seen everyone look at me and then I realized this was a teacher that everyone listened too. Good thing I wasn't an 'everybody', and I just didn't like him because he doesn't respect me, so I'm not going to respect him either.

"Rose Hathaway. I'm new so yeah, I'm late." I heard some intakes of breath. I guess no one ever gave cheek to this teacher.

"There is no 'Rose Hathaway' on my list."

"Rosemarie?" I asked not really bothered.

"No, only a Rosemarie Mazur." I smiled to myself. He enrolled me under his last name. I felt a sudden feeling of love. Some people gasped though at the name 'Mazur'. Wow. I got myself a scary Daddy!

"Yeah, me." Stan looked at me pissed.

"So you are here lying to me?" I glared at him.

"Please, I have better things to do with my time then lie! Rose Hathaway or Rose Mazur! Still the same gal me. No one dears call me _Rosemarie!_" Stan just rolled his eyes and I growled slightly.

"Still doesn't excuse your tardiness!"

"Oh, okay, so I'm new and I can't be excused from being late for one class? There has to be some privileges to being new. I mean come on! Give me a brake!" Some more intakes of breath. I was laughing in my head slightly.

"Get to your seat!" I stood there nearly laughing out load.

"You haven't gave me a seat, Stanly!" he growled at me and pointed to a seat in the back beside a guy with black hair and blue eyes, just like that Tasha chick. I sat down and took out my note pad and wrote my name on it in some space I could find. I had already designed it up.

"Nice one." Whispered the black heard guy and I smiled.

"Thanks." He looked at Stan then back to me.

"Christian."

"Rose." We shook hands and whispered during the whole class until the bell rang. I sighed and pushed everything back in my bag and grabbed my timetable.

"Where are you know?" He asked and I sighed, looking at the thing in front of me.

"History with Mr. Blazer." Christian nodded his head.

"I've that class next with my sister." I smiled and nodded. At least I have one friend.

Classes soon went by with no trouble. His sister wasn't in this class today though, but he didn't seem bothered. Christian was in every single one of my morning classes, for which I was happy about. At least I would have at least one friend with me for my mornings. Lunch was next, so once the bell rang, Christian waited for me and walked me to lunch. He got a text while we were walking and he would smile.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked and seen his smile grow wider. I remembered him saying something about having a girlfriend in one of the classes.

"Yeah. She and the others are already in the lunch hall." I nodded and we walked to my locker and I changed my books and then Christian led me to the line to collect our food.

"Hey. Do you know a guy named Andre?" I asked remembering my dad said something about getting a lift home from a guy named Andre. Christian nodded and I sighed in relief._ At least I wouldn't have to find my own way home._ I thought to myself. I giggled to myself because I found it funny that I even considered it home because I only lived there for two days, not even. I could feel eyes burning into my scull, wishing I was dead. I turned around slightly to see a blond girl looking at me. She looked familiar, but I turned right back just as Christian started to talk to me, not getting a proper look at the girl.

We got our food and then we paid. Christian and I walked down to the table. We were literally exactly alike, and I found out that my good friend Bradley was actually his cousin so that was awesome. _I have to beat him up though_, I thought to myself, _Ass-hat didn't tell me he had a cousin, even though I knew him for years. _We talked and laughed until we ended up at a table and the sound of people clearing their trout, caught my attention.

"Rose?" I looked at the blonde girl who was glaring at me earlier and surly, she was the girl that pushed me into the fountain. I looked at her and my mouth broke out into a smile.

"Hey, Liss."

"You know her?" Christian asked and sat beside Lissa as I sat in the empty seat in front of Christian.

"Yeah. I kind of pushed her into the water fountain at the mall." I snorted and laughed out right at the memory and so did Lissa. Christian just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah Rose. That's Andre." He pointed to the guy I was sitting beside and I just pushed away slightly, no one noticed, but I had a feeling Lissa did.

"I'm meant to give you a lift to mine?" I nodded my head, glad Abe had mentioned it to him. Lissa squealed.

"Yay!" I looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Andre and Lissa are twins." I made an 'o' with my mouth and nodded. They did look smiler. I smiled at them and the introductions started. A guy walked up to the table and sat down. He was wearing a duster coat and had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that made me want to swoon.

"That's Dimitri." Christian said and I nodded and smiled.

"Rose." I said and he smiled slightly and sat down beside me. It took everything not to take him, right there and then.

"So what's your next class?" Liss asked looking all bubbly, just like the time I met her when she shoved me in the fountain. I checked my timetable.

"Music."

"Great! We're all in that class." I smiled and laughed. Soon the bell rang and we were heading to the music room. We were a little late because they were showing me all the different classes, but the teacher didn't seem to mind. She got us all to sit down around one desk and she started to write something on the board.

_Instruments. _

"Now, class. We've all chosen an instrument we wanted to learn to play at the start of the year, so today you will be demonstrating what you have learned." The teacher, Ms. Karp looked at me and smiled brightly. "Rose, since you haven't picked an instrument to learn to play, you co-"

"I can already play most instruments." Was all I said and she looked at me impressed. I did know how to. I would take lessons in school to make sure I was longer getting home.

"Like?" she asked with a smile.

"Guitar, piano, keyboard, baron, fiddle, violin, drums and flute." She looked at me impressed.

"Baron, huh?" She asked and smiled, looking threw a press.

"Like hell she can play that many things." I heard a whisper, which was meant to be heard. I just rolled my eyes, knowing it was Tasha. She is a right cow.

"Tasha, be nice." Ms Karp said and held up a baron and handed it to me and I looked at her. "Traditional Irish instrument the baron. Surprised you know how to play. Mostly only the Irish can. Would you play?" I grabbed the stick and played. Swished my hand over the skin on the front and on the rim to make a different noise and kept like that until I finished. Ms. Karp looked at me and smiled.

"It's better when the fiddle are playing along, with an Irish Dancer."

"Excellent! You play perfectly." I smiled and leaned back into my chair. Soon everyone went and played and I wasn't surprised that Tasha and her 'friends' were terrible. I tried not to laugh my little heart out. I looked around and seen everyone looking the same.

"Anyway!" Ms Karp cut in. Tasha thought she was 'the bomb'. "There was a national competition a few months ago. I want you to watch this video and tell me exactly what they did to make them so good, because we are starting one of these here. " I almost died. It was the competition where you would play all these instruments, and I just happened to be there. I was wearing a black backless dress, my hair up in a bun thing and my violin at my neck. _  
_

Everyone on the screen was playing and it would land on some people and it landed on me and I sunk in my chair. Few more minutes passed and then I was on the piano with Bradley. I groaned in hate at ever letting him talk me into that. Then, the video ended.

"I'm not your science experiment! Go study them like you are me and you'll pass!" The bell rang and I gathered my things, and shoved them in my bag and then stood up. People were coming up to me, telling me I was great, but I just brushed them off. Soon the day was coming to an end. The last class was gym. I was glad to have the rest of my classes with my friends. For PE I changed into some shorts and a tank top that were required to be worn by the school and walked out chatting with Mia and Lissa and then we all stood and waited for the teacher- Alberta- to give us direction.

"Alright, we are doing sports." I heard most of the girls groan but I was pumped, I didn't even care if I wasn't allowed. "Alright girls! If you don't want to play then find something else to do. I'm not bothered to teach you if you won't take part." All the girls sat down except for me. I walked over to where Alberta was sorting the groups and slid in. "Rose? Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Which team am I on?" I asked. She held a smile on her lips and looked at me.

"You can be on Mason's team." I heard the other team laugh because Mason got stuck with a girl, but I smiled and stood in place. We were playing soccer and I almost died of laughter. I felt sorry for the other team.

Dimitri, Andre and Mason were on my team while Christian, Jesse, Ralf, Eddie on the other, them having a less player because I was girl. Sexist or what? I smiled and waited for the ball, but soon gave up cause the boys wouldn't pass. Eventually I got pissed off with this and ran up to Jesse who had the ball and tackled him, taking the ball for myself. I booted it into the goal and that was how the game kept going, until I was shoved onto my knee.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

Shit! I landed on my knee. Shit. I groan and sit there, holding my knee. Stupid Tasha was looking and laughing at me. Alberta didn't notice me yet and neither did the others. I looked as if I was only tying my laces. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut and stretched my leg out straight. Remembering what Roger, Bradley's brother told me to do.

"You just fell, Rose! No big deal!" Tasha snickered and that's when everyone noticed me. I rolled my eyes and was slightly touching my knee. _Fantastic. Shattered. _Tasha and her friends started to laugh at me harder when Alberta knelt beside me and the guys looked at me.

"Rose? What's the problem?" Alberta asked looking down at me and my knee. I swatted her hands away when she tried to touch it. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just fell on it." Alberta looked at me and leaned down to feel it and her face fell. She ordered PE over half way through and made everyone go back in and change. Once everyone was gone she looked at me. She grabbed some ice and iced my knee.

"Rose. What happened to your knee?" She looked dead serious.

"I shattered it a few years back. It's gets dodgy when I fall on it." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, taking out a phone and calling an ambulance. When everyone came back out they sat on the bench while I sat on the floor in pain!

Alberta didn't move me because of the orders giving to her by the paramedics. I smiled over at Lissa as I seen that she had my bag. Alberta then called my dad, and this is a conversation I wanted to laugh at.

"Mr Mazur, Rosemarie is being sent to the hospital." I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could hear his voice and it was worried with a little bit of anger. Before she could say anything else, that door was burst open and paramedics came in. Alberta said her goodbyes as the paramedics came to me. All the girls gasped and everyone was looking worried. The ambulance was called so it was bad.

"You shattered you knee again,huh?" I snorted and pushed Roger, Bradley's older brother by the shoulder. I knew he was a paramedic but I didn't think it was here. I would have to scold Bradley later. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, landed on it." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Always braking the rules." He muttered and I snorted. He gave me the pain relief that I so desperately needed. He didn't have to tell me how to use it. I was use to this kind of shit. "Only your doctor back home is permitted to look after your knee." He muttered and I shrugged.

"I'm living here now, I'm just going to have to transfer doctors." Roger looked at me and touched my knee and seeing as I winched he instructed me to take more pain relief. The others were getting the gurney ready and leg brace out.

"Yeah, Brad wants me to keep an eye." I rolled my eyes and once the pain in my leg was gone, I told him and he strapped it into a brace tightly. I winched in pain even though It wasn't as half as bad as it could have been. Roger lifted me onto the gurney and they higher-ed it up.

"Call us again if you need anything Alberta."

"Roger that!" I answered for Alberta and leaned back. "Get it? Roger! Your name's Roger!" Roger rolled his eyes.

"I hate giving you that pain relief." I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad, Roger.. That!" He was right though. It made me all weird and I slumped back into the gurney and sighed. The doors to the ambulance closed and from the windows I could see my new found friends looking at the ambulance worried. I just sat there as needles went into my arms, turning my head so I couldn't see them from going through my arm.

"I'm going to knock you out okay, Rose?" I nodded my head. I never liked hospitals. I would always freak out when I came near one and always passed out when I was in one. I was still awake of my surrounding but I was still very much out of it when I went straight into the operating room from where I was knocked out complete. Something I was grateful for.

**LPOV**

We all stared as Rose was sent to the hospital. Alberta called class to a close even though we still had half an hour left. She wouldn't tell us what was wrong with Rose and I was getting mad. Andre, Dimitri, Vika and I drove back to my house, I was with Vika and Andre was with Dimitri. We drove down the street and stopped at our house and opened the door, walking into the living room where the voices were coming from. Dimitri and Vika sat down along with me while Andre stood. Abe was pacing the floor. He so got the call.

"Where's Rose?" Abe asked. My dad was his business partner and he was staying for dinner which was in a few hours. Mom and dad was looking at us all.

"Why are you home from school so early?" Dad questioned, thinking we all had just skipped last class. Andre was the one to speak.

"Rose was brought to hospital so Alberta let us off." Abe was going mad. He got up and was talking into his phone. My dad got up and they both went to the hospital together. The rest of us just sat there shocked. Mom got up from her chair and looked at us.

"Get your homework done before dinner."

**APOV**

Eric drove both of us to the hospital and I walked in, pure rage going through me. The kids didn't know why Rose was sent here, so neither do I. Eric and I walked up to the receptionist who smiled and greeted us politely.

"I'm here to she Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. She was admitted today." She nodded and then typed something onto the computer and nodded and smiled.

"She's in surgery now. If you wait in the waiting room I'll have the surgeon come into you as soon as possible." I was raging beyond anything now._ Surgery? Why was my daughter in surgery? _

I was pacing the floor of the waiting room. Eric was talking to me but I wasn't listening. An hour passed before a doctor actually came into the room with Rose. She was on crutches with something around her knee and a paramedic helping Rose. I was murderous. _Whoever did that to my daughter is getting killed! _

Rose looked at me. A small smile on her lips but she looked exhausted. She looked very groggy. The doctor handed me something after called my name and I had confirmed it. The doctor left and the paramedic . The doctor usually stays and explains.

"Rose shattered her knee some years back, she always suffers from it but because she was knocked over and landed on it, it shattered again. All the screws were replaced. She's only going home now because she doesn't like hospitals, so I'd invest in a house doctor if I were you." The paramedic said to me and turned to Rose, giving her a hug and a kiss on the head before leaving. I glared at him.

"Seriously, can we go. Hospitals freak me out." I nodded and Eric stood up, leading the way to the car. Rose hopped along with us and I looked at her.

"You going to tell me how you shattered your knee?" She shook her head not talking about it anymore and I sighed letting it go for now. We got into the car and began to drive back home.

"You staying over?" Eric asked and I nodded, not in the mood to drive back to mine, and Rose looked exhausted.

**RPOV**

We stopped at a house that was semi similar to mine. Eric was a nice guy. I learned he was my dads business partner and best friend and he said dinner should be ready when we got back. I smiled and looked at the time. Five. I sighed when we stopped and I got out. My dad helped me and I hopped up the door and walked in, since it was open.

Abe took me into the living room where everyone was chatting and Abe helped me sit down. Lissa smiled at me and brought me into the conversation. Dinner was brought out into the living room because I couldn't walk for which I was grateful. Lissa turned on the television and turned on some comedy, but I wasn't paying attention. There was light conversation going around the room and I was gad it was Friday. Starting school at the ed of the week was just pointless but to Abe it wasn't. Lissa showed me to a room I would be staying in and soon fell asleep with my leg elevated.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

"Rose? You okay?" Dad asked as he knocked on my door and walked in.I was lying on the floor, like always but jumped up onto the bed, still half asleep. I looked at the time and it said one PM. I snorted a little and nodded to my Dad who smiled and nodded kissing my head.

"You have visitors." I look at him confused but nodded and followed him down the stairs in my PJ's. I didn't get a chance to do my homework but fuck it. I think I have a perfect excuse, and it was only Saturday. Dad drove us home at about eleven and I lounging in my room ignoring the pain in my leg, refusing to take the pain meds. I hobbled down the stairs trying not to hurt my leg much in its already agonizing state.

I walked into the kitchen and there's Lissa sitting on a stool smiling and talking to my dad. I looked at her shocked and then went to the cupboard and grabbed Coco Pops and poured them into a bowl. I was hungry okay? Lissa smiled at me again and I returned it.

"Hey" I said and started to scoff my food and robbed one of my dads doughnuts.

"Hey! All of us are going to the Mall! Do you wanna come?" I looked at her and smiled and was about to nod but then I remembered something.

"I'm meant to go out with my dad.."

"It's fine Rose. We'll go tomorrow." I smiled and nodded my head and my dad smiled. I kissed his cheek and gestured for Lissa to follow me up into my room. Once inside she sat on my bed and her phone rang.

"She's just out of bed." Lissa was saying when I was putting my plastic protector on my leg that I needed to put on for a shower for a few more days. I snorted and went into my bathroom and scrubbed my hair and body clean and then got out taking off the plastic thing and then brushed my teeth.

I walked out into my room and smiled at Lissa who was off the phone and walked into my closet. I picked out my black mini tight skirt and hot pink top and pulled on my converse.

"Who's going?" I called after getting my shoes on and walked back out into my room and sat at my mirror and started to dry my hair and curled it.

"You, me, Andre, Dimitri, Viktoria, Mason Eddie, Christian and em.. Tasha." I rolled my eyes at Tasha but didn't do nor say anything. I just shrugged and put away my stuff once I finished and put on little mascara and eye liner before smiling and getting up. "Everyone's there." She finished and I nodded and we walked down the stairs. I stopped into my dad's office to let him know that I was going. He told me to be back before midnight and I nodded my head and Lissa led me to her car.

We got in but Lissa looked at me.

"You don't need your crutches?" She asked and I shook my head and she shrugged and started to drive off to the mall. We got there pretty soon and everyone was waiting for us in the parking lot. I got out of the car and adjusted my knee strap so it was tighter around my knee and got out.

"Hey!" Lissa said and walked over to Christian who hugged her tight. He looked over at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the guy standing just beside Christian. Lissa looked shocked at this guy. "Who's he?" She asked but a smile broke out onto my face and ran up to him.

"Bradley!" He smiled and laughed hugging my tight and holding me up when I wrapped my legs around his middle and laughed and kissed him all over, missing his lips. He laughed again and settled me down as gently as he could but that didn't mean I let go of his neck. "What are you doing here!" I laughed hugging him again.

"I would say I came to see my cousin, but then I'd be lying." I snorted and Christian looked slightly hurt but it was only a joke. Tasha was glaring at me but I ignored her. "Roger said you shattered your knee again." The smile faded from my lips and his, because he became so serious. Lissa gasped. No one knew what happened and I wanted to leave it like that, but now the cats out of the bag.

"Yeah. No big deal." He looked at me and made sure I was wearing my beige knee strap, which I was and nodded his head, popping open a bottle of pills and handing me one. I smiled at him. I haven't got time to go to the pharmacy to get my pain killers, well I didn't want to get them anyway. I smiled and gulped it down. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled and hugged me and then handed me the bottle. "Keep them locked away, got it?" I nodded and smiled taking them. Lissa looked at the bottle in confusion.

"What are they?" She asked curious but I just shoved them in my pocket, not answering.

"They're her pain killers. Something she has to take every day, so how many days has it been without them?" I turned my head away from him. He knew why I wouldn't take them, and he knew I wouldn't taking pills. He knew I hated it just as much as I hated to be in the hospital. He just never agreed with me not keeping the pills myself. He didn't know what happened. Only Roger does. "And these. Here." He said and flung my iron pills at me. I looked at them and handed them back.

"I don't need them." I said but he just looked at me and told me to take them or he'll just go by my house and give them to my dad and insure that he give me one everyday. I grabbed a pill and swallowed it.

"What's that one for?" Lissa asked this time but I shook my head and gave Brad a look to tell him to shut up, which he did. We started to walk into the mall when Bradley lifted the sleeves of my top. I knew what he was looking for. I just looked away from him. We were in the middle of the mall and everyone was deciding where to go first.

"Are you kidding me!" He yelled and I flinched back.

"I haven't done it since I came here!" I yelled back but he stalked off without saying another word. He hated it when he found out I was cutting myself due to my depression which was mainly caused by my mom and her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Christian asked while Lissa was looking at my arm. I pulled my sleeve back down and shook my head.

"Nothing." I snapped making everyone shut up. Dimitri was looking at me with a little bit of worry and something else. He hasn't spoken a word since we came here and I jumped at Bradley. He looked after Bradley with a little it of jealousy so small I'm sure I imagined it.

"Lets go to Victoria Street first!" Lissa said and all the guys groaned but I just nodded my head and let them lead the way as I looked around for Bradley, who ended up popping up behind me making me jump.

"I'm sorry. You know I hate it when you do that." He said and I nodded my head. The first time Bradley ever found out was when I had deliberately cut into a vain and was grateful for my blood to be seeping out of my skin. He called Roger who was studying to be a paramedic at the time and he came and closed it up and ever since then I was on depression pills. It was a wonder that I lived.

"I know, but I haven't done it since I came here." I said and looked at him, my eyes pleading him to believe me. "I promise." I added and he smiled small and kissed my head in a brotherly way and then we all headed into Victoria Street. Lissa was looking in at A section while Tasha was looking at the B's. I wasn't looking though but then Bradley brought me over to my section. I rolled my eyes.

"Your so gay." and it wasn't a lie. Bradley really was gay, but he loved to pretend to be my boyfriend just to keep all the horny guys away from me. He looked around the rack and handed me a bra with matching panties and I smiled. He knew what I liked.

He threw me some other things and then we walked back to the others who were ready to pay and I smiled. The guys were looking at the bundle I had in my fingers. I was holding the bras and things from the hanger off my finger.

"Stop staring!" I snapped and headed over to pay. Lissa was following me.

"What size are you?" She gaped at my bust and the bra. I shrugged.

"Double D" I said and grabbed the bag which was filled with underwear. Lissa was gaping at me but I shrugged.

We ended up shopping for hours and ended up leaving because all the guys were complaining, except Bradley. He smiled and we headed back to mine. I rang my dad and asked could they stay over and he allowed it so we were heading back to mine. We all sat in the living room. Tasha was staying but that didn't bother me. Dad was going to be back In about two more hours so we all sat down and poured out M&M's

"Let's play 'I Never'" Lissa suggested and we all agreed and got ten M&M's each. "Okay, Eddie you start."

"I've Never kissed a boy." All the girls and Bradley took one and everyone gaped.

"He's gay." I laughed and everyone looked stunned but that didn't matter. The game carried on. "Okay, Lissa."

"I've never went through with a dirty bet." I snorted and took one. Man I was so losing. Bradley started to crack up.

"Jesse?" He asked and I nodded, shuddering.

"What about this guy?" Christian asked. Bradley started to crack up again.

"She was bet to kiss this guy Jesse."

"That's not dirty?"

"It is if you know this guy." I snorted. Christian was next.

"I never had sex with a guy." My face fell and I looked over at Bradley who shook his head. I sighed in relief and then it was my turn.

"I never had sex." I said just clarify. Everyone took one but Tasha was looking at me.

"That's such a lie!" Bradley gleared at her.

"No she's not! She's never had sex. She still has her V-Card." Tasha snorted and soon it was her turn.

"I never self-harmed." I looked down and took away a smartie. I wasn't going to lie to these people, even though I only know them a few days, because I think we could be great friends. I hoped no one noticed but because I was the only one everyone noticed. Tasha looked at me and snorted.

"Yeah right. Your just attention seeking!" Tasha laughed and Dimitri glared at her but I just shook my head and kept my head down.

"You don't believe her? Rose isn't some sick person who pretends she done something when she didn't. The second load of pills I gave her was her depression pills! I went mad at her because she cut herself again!" Bradley was going mad. Telling everyone. I hated when she got in these moods, everything came coming out. I just wished everyone would shop looking at me.

"Yeah right." Tasha retorted and Bradley grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve to reveal all the scars I had and the new fresh red bolt that went from my wrist, which wasn't my doing, but he thought it was and I wasn't going to tell him who did it so I just pretended it was my doing. It was covered in little scars too.

"See?" He growled and pulled down my sleeve and I flinched slightly away from him. "I'll be back in a bit." I nod my head. He was going to my room to see if I had any of my blades and I soon looked down. Lissa and everyone was looking at me in disbelieve. Tasha got up and walked out of my house, but no one decided to go after her.

Bradley came down with a bag. I looked at them with longing and he noticed. I though I had hid them well. The front door opened and my dad walked in, but he wasn't walking in to a scene I would have liked. Bradley was emptying my bag full of blades and was looking at me. I didn't even look up. I was looking at the blades.

Everyone made an excuse to leave and walked out and drove away. Bradley was still looking at me but dropped the bag and left the blades lying around and then he walked out after Christian. My dad was looking at me. I knew he was. I went for one of the blades and was about to press it into my skin when he came over and grabbed it away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said and pulled me to his lap and hugged me tight. Silent tears were running down my cheeks. He rocked me back and forth asking what happened and why I do what I do. I didn't expect it all to come out, but it did.

"My moms boyfriend raped and beat me. Always did. I would tell mom but she wouldn't believe me. He stopped raping me once I got my period but he kept beating me and then he started to cut me. I started to cut myself after wanting to get away, but Bradley would always stop me. He wouldn't let me keep my pills because I already tried to over dose, but he caught me and then he called his brother, Roger." I sighed and look away. "I was always told I was a waste of space and I started to believe it, so I didn't want to be around anymore." My dad sighed and looked down at me, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him.

"Listen Rose. I know I only know about you, but your the best thing to come into my life. I love you like nothing else in this world. You are not a waste of space. You so full of life and Your amazing just how you are." I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms and he brought me to bed. I fell asleep totally when my head hit the pillow.

_I am not a waste of space. _


	6. Chapter 6

My dad woke me up with the smell of food. I smiled and didn't hesitate to dig in. He smiled at me and looked at a picture I had sitting on my bedside table. It was one of me and my mom before she met her boyfriend and before she got hooked. I was about two and we were smiling and laughing. I remembered the day clearly. It was one of the last days me and my mom ever spent together before she started going out with him. She didn't start on drugs right away. Eventually Chicken-Legs, as I like to call him, got her hooked when I was about nine. I came home from school with Bradley, expecting the smell of food but was met with the smell of rotten rubbish. I didn't know what it was then, but know I do. It was disgusting.

"You and Janine look happy here." I nodded my head. He started to trace his finger across my moms face, an unknown emotion on his face. He put the picture back down when he seen me examine him and smiled nudging me. "Get ready." I nodded and he walked out of my room taking the tray with him. I smiled and looked in my wardrobe for what to wear today. I soon settled on some denim high waist short shorts and a simple black top with white crosses on it.

My dad and I were going to go out and do some father-daughter bonding time. I wasn't the girly type and I said that, so my dad and I were defiantly going to do some sports. I smiled at myself but didn't bother with any make up, because truth be told, I didn't need it and I would be sweating today, I hope anyway and pulled my hair up into a high tight ponytail and pulled on my converse and pottered down the stairs, deliberately leaving my phone on my bed.

My dad and I walked to his car and hopped in. We smiled and talked as he drove to our destination and I was surprised when a horse riding place soon hopped up. I smiled and buzzed with excitement as my dad parked in the lot and I looked around in awe, smelling in the fresh smell of saw dust and hay. I don't know why, maybe because when I was younger the only place I would go other then the..club.. was the stables just a few miles from my house.

"I remembered you said you liked horse riding." I smiled and nodded my head, squealing slightly and hugging him tight. He smiled and kissed my head, before leading me into the main office, which I by-passed and went straight to the stables where the horses were held. I was drawn to this one particular horse.

She was fully black, except for a white patch on her forehead and strips in her main and tail. Her hooves were a shiny dark brown and her coat was silky smooth. I smiled and walked over to her, holding out my hand and let her nuzzle it and smiled when her cool breath landed on my skin. I didn't realize my dad and someone was standing right behind me and when the man talked, it frightened me, which in turn, frightened the horse and she started to give a warning cry.

"She's very protective of you." He smiled and opened up the stall door and let out the horse. I smiled as she walked up to me and nuzzled her nose into my arm. My dad has a magnificent white and brown horse and already was in all his gear. I smiled up at him. "Her names Proserpina and his names Philip." I smiled up at my horse. The man, who I learned name was John, led us to a room with saddles. I smiled and grabbed the first saddle blanket and saddle I seen and soon put it on and tightened it and then put on the riding boots and left the helmet. I didn't need one. I made the stirrups as long as possible to allow myself to get up seeing as how small I was and then bent down to shorten them, but John offered and handed me the rains.

My dad and I trotted through the gate and into a big huge green field and soon galloped. John was left in the dust waving us off. I smiled as the wind flew threw my hair and laughed when I looked back to my dad who was smiling at me happily. I turned my horse around and trotted back to my dad who was not keeping up and laughed.

"To fast for you?" I laughed and he shook his head and rolled his eyes. I leaned over and patted his horses nose as well as mine. My dad smiled and mentioned for me to follow him at a steady trot as we walked our horses threw the woods and down to a stream, where we got off to have a break. I slid off my horse and cupped my hands in the water and splashed the cool mountain stream water on my face and stretched my muscles.

"What time is it?" I asked my dad I was looked back and seen him sitting by the water and walked over to him and sat down. He laughed and pulled up his sleeve to check the time as I took some off the food he had taken out of the pouch of Philips saddle. He smiled at me and handed me a bottle of cool water.

"It's about three." He answered and my eyes opened in pure shock. _We were already out riding for more then five hours! _I smiled and leaned into my dad. I loved this father-daughter bonding time. I never had any before, not even with my mom, so to have a good relationship with my dad was good.

"We've been out for hours." I laughed as I voiced my thoughts and my dad laughed along with me. He nodded and when four came, he gathered everything all up and we were back on the horses heading back.

It got pretty chilly when we got home. Dad and I had a large meal while we were out and I grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in one swig. My dad laughed at me and grabbed a bottle. I smiled at him as he sat down on the counter.

"Can we do an 'Everything You Can Find Sunday'? Me and Mom used to do it." I asked and used my puppy dog eyes. My dad looked at me stunned but amused.

"I have no idea what that is." I smiled and grabbed two large bowls from the press and grabbed all the tubs of ice cream and crammed them all into the two bowl. He laughed at me but I gave him a strange look.

"I'm not done." He looked at me and I laughed. "You have to put every topping you can think off." My dad's smile grew into a full grin and he laughed.

"Then we should get cracking!" I smiled and laughed as my dad and I dropped everything we could find into our bowls and then put a whisk into it and then it was done. My dad smiled and we both walked into the living room.

"Well, now it's six, so let's watch a movie and then you should go to bed for school." I groaned and my dad laughed as we settled into a nice movie together eating our ice-cream. It was a father-daughter moment for the books.

**DPOV**

"What do you want, Tasha?" I asked my obnoxious over possessive girlfriend. Sometimes I didn't even act like her boyfriend, but I would never hurt her or treat her wrongly. Andre and I were talking and as we were, all I could about was how I was even with Tasha. I do try to dump her, I do, but she doesn't have it and wont listen and changes the subject.

"I want you to do something for me." She moaned. I rolled my eyes. All we were doing was sitting in my living room watching a movie. We weren't even curled up on the sofa because I found my self being too much of a lier because all I would think about was Rose. The new girl that came to the school. She was different and she was amazing.

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention. I seen the smile on her face grow evil and knew she was planning something. She waited until my mother had retreated upstairs after grabbing our empty glasses and cleaning them. She traced her finger along my chest, but I swatted her hand away, not really wanting anyone to do that other then Rose. I smiled as I thought of her doing exactly what Tasha was doing right now, leaning into my and trying to get my attention. Sure Rose wouldn't have to _try _to get my attention, but we wont go there.

"I want you to take her on a date." She smiled at me evilly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like her. She's such a bitch to me. I want to get back at her."

"How is that going to work? She knows you and I are going out."

"Then as of now, we are not, well, until this is finished." She started to kiss my mouth, something I didn't want her to do, but didn't stop her. "What do you say?" She said between kissing me. "Will you do it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning with the light in my eyes. I groaned and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked at my alarm. I woke up an hour before it was meant to go off. I rolled my shoulders and tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't move. I practically crawled to the bathroom and began to run myself a nice bubble bath. I sat there just letting my muscles relax and ease up before emptying the water and having a shower to shave and scrub my hair. I brushed my teeth and walked out into my room and smiled when I realized that I was still early. I pulled on some jeans and a top and pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My dad looked up shocked and I smirked.

"What?" I asked and looked up between my lashes and grabbed a bowl and poured it full of coco pops. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Your up early." I rolled my eyes at him and dug into my food. My dad waited until I was finished and grabbed my bag. "I have a surprise for you." I looked up at him confused as he made me followed him and pulled his hand over my eyes and I groaned.

"I hate surprises." I groaned and my dad chuckled.

"I think you'll like this one." He said and took his hands from my eyes and I stood there dumbfounded.

A shiny red convertible stood in front of me and I squealed and hugged my dad tight. He laughed at me and handed me the keys, taking the bow off and walked me over, but suddenly he stopped.

"You can drive, can't you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes nodding.

"I have my license." I showed him and he nodded and finally allowed me drive away on my own, to go to school.

I pulled up into the parking lot, and looked for a space to park. I did and then I parked and looked at my phone and texted Lissa. She answered almost immediately.

_Where are you? _I nearly laughed out load because that was what I just sent her when her message came in. I got out of my car and closed the door and started to walk over to where I thought Lissa would be and soon enough, her text massage proved me right. I smiled and put my phone into my pocket and walked over to Lissa and the others.

"My dad got me a car!" I said excitedly, once I spotted her and clapped my hands together and she laughed.

"How was your daddy-daughter day?" She asked and I smiled. Andre looked over at me and greeted me with a hug before we started to walk into the school.

"Amazing! He took me horse-riding and then we had an 'Everything You Can Find Sunday' and then we watched a movie. It was amazing!" Lissa laughed at me as I extended my arms and twirled around and bumped right into Dimitri. I blushed and apologized but he just smiled and shook his head.

We went our separate ways to get to class, and since Christian wasn't in, I was by myself. Dimitri ran up to me though and caught a hold to my arm. I stopped and looked up at him waiting for him to say something. He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday?" He mumbled. A little smile grew on my lips, but was soon whipped away.

"I thought you were with Tasha?" I asked astonished. He shrugged but shook his head.

"We broke up." Little butterflies were growing in my belly and I was getting a little exited, but once again stopped as realization hit in. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm not going to be your rebound girl." I shook my head sadly, and started to walk away, but once again, his hand shot out and caught my arm.

"No! That's not it! I promise!" He sounded so real, so sincere, that I eventually nodded my head and walked to class, a huge smile on my face. I would tell Lissa about it later! I was so exited!

**DPOV**

I didn't want to, and I told Tasha that, but I did end up asking Rose out. It wasn't because of what Tasha said, it was because Tasha agreed to dump me and I would just let her go on a think that I was doing this for her.

I was going to take her out to the woods and have a beautiful picnic set up with candles and flowers. I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't going to tell Tasha, in fact, I had ignored all of her calls and kept her out of my mind and avoided hr all day.

I told my mom that Tasha and I broke up, but I didn't mention the fact that Tasha thought we would be broken up until her little prank of Rose was over, which I had no part in. My mom was happy because she never liked her and I was shocked. I thought my mom did like Tasha and she never said anything, much less showed any distaste towards Tasha. I guess that was just who my mother was. She would never be able to say anything bad about another human being. I smiled as my sisters all said they didn't like her and my nephew even turned around and said he hated her. I was shocked that none of my family members said anything about their growing hate of Tasha, even Vika didn't say anything, and we went to the same school with Tasha, but I shrugged and let it all go.

I smiled for the rest of the week as I though about this date I had with Rose and I was extremely exited. I had her favorite flowers ordered, Lillie's. I had all of her favorite food, thanks to Lissa's help. This night was going to be perfect. I was going to make sure it was. Nothing is going to go bad.

**TPOV**

I knew Dimitri wouldn't do what I wanted but that still didn't mean that I wasn't going to do anything. He had asked _her _out, it was the new gossip going around the school. People would snigger at me and I would just smirk back,_ if the only knew why. _Dimitri might not help me intentionally, but he will help me.

I walked around the school like I always did, with not a bother in a the world. I sat with my friends at lunch and so on and so forth. The week flew in and in no time it was Saturday. I was parked down the street from Rose's house. I knew where they were going. I heard Dimitri tell Adrian about it. I smiled and waited for her to walk out. Once she was in Dimitri's car, I drove behind them. Following them.

**RPOV**

Lissa slept in my house on Friday so when Saturday came, she was there waking me up. I groaned and turned over, ignoring her attempts to wake me up. I heard her sigh and walked away from me, but I wasn't expecting what she did next.

She turned up my duvet at my feet and started to tickle my sensitive feet. A little giggle escaped my lips and I tucked my feet up under me and squinted my eyes shut, knowing that I was awake, she jumped onto my bed and shoved me off my bed so I was landing on the floor with a thud.

Lissa was giggling uncontrollably now, and I finally dragged myself up from the floor with the help of my bed. Lissa smiled at me and helped me the rest of the way, but I dragged her to the floor.

"Not so tough now!" I laughed and started to tickle Lissa as she tried to protect her sides. I finished and helped her up and shoved my feet into slippers and then walked with Lissa to the kitchen to get something to eat. Lissa smiled at me and ate her own bowl of cereal.

"What are you and Dimitri going to do?" I shrugged my shoulders and wiped a bit of milk running down my chin, and then swallowed.

"Dunno, he wouldn't tell me." Lissa smiled and I started to pick at my food before looking back at her. "You don't think I'm stupid do you?" Lissa looked up at me, with shock on her face.

"No? Why would I?" She laughed and I looked down and shrugged.

"Dimitri just broke up with Tasha, and then he just happens to ask me out. I don't want to be the rebound girl. What if it's some sort of prank?" I finally muttered and Lissa smiled.

"No. Dimitri hasn't liked Tasha for a long time. She just wont leave him alone and wouldn't take any brake up attempts by Dimitri seriously, and he's not the kind of guy to hurt anyone intentionally." I sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe Dimitri really did like me. My belly filled with butterflies and a smile grew on my face.

"What are you going to wear?" Lissa asked me as I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my hair and body. I looked at her and she smiled, pushing me into the chair near my mirror and started with my make-up. I shrugged.

"Just a skirt and top, I dunno where he's taking me, and this way I can look casual and dressed up." Lissa nodded her head in pride and went onto my hair. She just decided to braid it and let it dry naturally until I left with Dimitri. She dragged me threw my wardrobe and grabbed me my hot pink skater skirt and white shoulder-less top and converse.

"Here." She threw them at me and shoved me into the bathroom. I looked at her but she clapped her hands. "Dimitri will be here in a few minutes-" _More like a few seconds. _I muttered in my head once the doorbell rang and I heard my dad go and answer it. I groaned.

"Will you go down and make sure my dad doesn't kill Dimitri?" I pleaded. Lissa smiled and laughed and shoved me into the bathroom before she went out of my room to stop my dad from killing Dimitri.

"Rose, Dimitri's here!" My dad called up and I groaned again, taking a look at myself in the mirror and walked out of the room taking my bag just before I left my room and walked down into the living room where everyone- being Dimitri and my dad- waited for me. Lissa had gone. I sighed as both men looked up at me.

"You'll have her back before ten." My dad didn't ask it as a question and I gulped. Dimitri nodded and took my dads hand in his.

"Yes, Sir." We walked to Dimitri's car and my dad followed waving us off after he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" He whispered and I nodded. Smiling.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him and he turned a corner.

"You'll see." My heart fluttered and I smiled.

We came to a beautiful forest filled with beautiful flowers. Dimitri led me further and there was a picnic made up. I smiled to myself. _No one has ever done anything like this for me, other then Bradley, but that meant nothing. Just friendship. _

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." I blushed and smiled and we both sat down on the blanket.

"Thanks." I mumble and Dimitri smiles and handed me something. Doughnuts!

"So what brings you here anyway?" Dimitri asked me.

"You asked me to go out with you and you brought me here?" I said. A little shocked.

"No. Not _here_. Montana." I shrugged

"I wanted to spend some time with my dad, I guess." Dimitri smiled as he munched on his doughnut.

"Well, then I'm glad you did." I smiled and looked down. Dimitri was leaning towards me and I did as well, but something sounded in the trees and bushes behind us and before I knew it, I was completely drenched with water. Then some red berries. Then some fish guts. It was disgusting. I jumped up and looked down as water made my top see-through and then something red started to pour over my head again. I looked at Dimitri but turned when someone was laughing.

"Thank you Dimitri for your help." I looked up at Dimitri, my mouth hung open, my eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall. I moved away from him.

"Rose, I didn't-" I looked at Tasha who was on his arm and smiling at me, hold a camcorder facing me. I didn't wait around for any explanation. I grabbed my bag and walked away.

"Rose!" Dimitri called but I didn't turn back. I just walked faster. I didn't know where I was, and to make matters worse, it started to pour rain. I grabbed my arms together and held them, as I began to walk aimlessly down a street, trying to figure where I was.

**DPOV**

"Why did you do that!" I yelled at Tasha. She looked hurt but smiled.

"She got what she deserved." I shrugged off Tasha and ran after Rose.

I can't believe Tasha did that! I jumped into my car and drove around looking for Rose. I was getting extremely worried. I was driving for hours and didn't realize it, and eventually gave up and drove back to Rose's house. _Maybe she got home. _I grumbled to myself as I knocked on her door.

Her father walked out and he looked furious. He stared me down and I had to admit that I was a little scared.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" He yelled and I flinched back.

"Is she here?" I asked, ignoring his question. He glared at me.

"Yes. She eventually got home drenched through. What did you do to my daughter!" It wasn't a question this time, but a demand. I shoved my wet hands into my drenched jeans and huffed.

"I- Tasha did it. She wanted to get back at Rose. Wanted me to take her on a date-"

"You bastard! My daughter is up there crying her eyes out! Are you telling me that you only asked my daughter out was to allow your girlfriend to-" I cut him off. I didn't care if he was my moms friends. I wouldn't even care if he was the president of the world!

"No! I really like Rose! I didn't even tell Tasha where we were going! She followed us! I would never hurt her intentionally!" He looked at me, and seemed to hear the truth in my words and see the truth in my eyes.

"Alright, but good luck trying to tell her that." I nodded and turned around ready to walk to my car. "Oh and Dimitri." Abe called and I turned around and waited for him to continue. "If you ever send my daughter home crying again, I will kill you."

I gulped and nodded my head, as he closed the door with a soft thud and I got in my car.

_How am I going to tell her? _

**RPOV**

I clenched my arms tight, my tears mixing with the falling rain. I shivered in the cold as I walked down a street that looked familiar when I seen an alleyway leading to the other end of the road where I needed to get to.

_It would shave of about twenty minutes. _

I walked down and pulled my bag closer to me and kept my eyes pealed. I knew what happened to girls with bags waking down an alleyway. Just as my thoughts were finished, they became true.

A group of three males walked behind me, but I just kept walking my normal pace. Where I came from, you learned how to deal with people trying to jump you. I walked relaxing myself and walking normally when they walked faster and got in front of me.

"What's in the bag?" They asked and I shrugged my shoulders, not letting them fear me. I was in this situation before, and all they wanted to get out of you was fear. I shrugged again before answering.

"Lip gloss and my cell." I told them truthfully and they snatched the bag and opened it, and true, there was only lip gloss and my phone in the bag. They looked around for my wallet but that wasn't in the bag.

"What's a pretty girl like you out here without money to get home?" I shrugged my shoulders again, and didn't think that I was going to go for the bag again and just started to walk back. They pulled me back and pushed me up a wall, but I manged to kick out, knock them out and run all the way home.

I yanked my door open and slammed it closed leaning back against it. The humiliation of what Dimitri did to me coming back. Tears fell from my eyes as my dad walked over to me. He looked murderous.

"What did he do to you?" I just ran off and went up to my room and locked the door. My dad followed but I ignored his attempts to get me to come out and went to the floor and fell asleep.

**TPOV**

The bastard. He just walked off on me. Me! I stomped my foot and stalked back to my car looking at the little piece of paper left on the dash.

_You want to get rid of Rose, call me. _

I dialed the number and soon a cool males voice sounded.

_"Ah Tasha, nice to hear from you." _


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

I was in my house all weekend wearing lose sweats and a baggy tees only moving from my bed or the couch to fill up my ice cream and usually my dad would do that for me. He sat beside me and we watched stupid chick flicks all weekend. He never asked me what was wrong, he didn't push me to answer. He just let me be. I got loads of messages from Dimitri, but I ignored every single one. They were just apology messages which I knew was a lie. Lissa came by one day asking how my date with Dimitri was, but I just locked my bedroom door and didn't come out until the next morning.

By the time Monday rolled on, I was dreading it. I was so humiliated. Dimitri used me so his girlfriend could get one up on me. He was about to kiss me and everything, but it was all an act. I thought he did like me, but he was just helping his girlfriend and evidently, using me.

I crawled off the floor, not bothered to get a shower and just shoved my hair up into a messy bun and one of Bradley's jumpers and my skinny jeans with ballet flats. I walked out into the kitchen and ate a doughnut when my dad walked down the stairs in a suit. He smiled at me.

"You sure you want to go to school?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Can you drive me in?" I asked and he nodded taking his keys up and we walked out to the car together. I was already late.

"I'll pick you up after school." My dad called and I nodded and walked into the halls. The first bell will be ringing soon so everyone was in the building. No one looked at me at all, which I guess was a good sign. No one knew about it, about anything.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. Lissa and everyone was there at the lockers when I arrived including _him_. Lissa smiled and looked between us, a smile on her face as she jumped up and down in her spot by my locker.

"How was your date?" She sang. Before Dimitri could answer, I just walked away. I walked to my first class and sat in my seat. I didn't start trouble at all. Christian was sitting next to me, but I didn't even talk to him. This carried on throughout the whole day.

Christian and I walked to the lunch hall, grabbed our food and went to our seats. I sat there and picked at the food in front of me and didn't look up when Dimitri sat beside me. He turned to me and sighed.

"Look, Rose. I didn't do it because of that. I really like you." I snorted and looked at him.

"If you liked me so much, then you wouldn't have embarrassed me." I growled. Our voices were so low no one could hear us. I turned away from him and looked at my food. Before he could say anything else, Tasha stood up on the table and cleared her trout, getting attention off of everyone.

"I have to show everyone something." She turned to me and winked before she turned on the screen. I sat there shocked when the screened turned into the forest Dimitri and I were in and then it was me and him, just before we were about to kiss, Tasha's screen voice giggled and threw that all over me. Everyone was laughing. I turned and ran out of the lunch all with my bag on my shoulder.

I ran out of the school building and ran out of the school all together. It was a rainy afternoon. They rain was coming down in bucket loads all over me. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get away from here.

I walked as ran and as far as I could and I eventually came to a little park. I sat down on the bench. It had stopped raining, but I was still socked to the bone. I sat down and brought my legs up to my chest and hid my head in my knees, breathing deeply.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" A cold chill ran down my back and my head shot up and I jumped of the bench and into the wet muck, while he stood over me, with a cruel smile on his lips.

"Leave me alone Tony." I whispered. My voice was in pure fear. My tummy sank and my heart fell. Tony smiled down at me. I blinked some tears back from my eyes. He came down to me but I threw my bag at him and got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't care. I ran past the school to find it empty and then I ran in the direction of home. I'm pretty sure he was following me, but I didn't care. He jumped from behind a tree. I screamed as he grabbed my leg and sent us both down to the ground. I was lucky I didn't land on my knee. I kicked my legs out when a satisfying crunching sound the grip on my leg was gone. I got up and, shook the dizziness away and ran to the gates of my dads house.

The guards opened the gates immediately and seeing me, they looked behind me in the direction I can in while I ran up the steps and in the door of my house. I slabbed the door shut even though some of the guards were running up behind me. I let my head roll back and I closed my eyes, sinking down the floor

The sound of footsteps made me jump up and I met the eyes of my dad, Lissa, Andre, Christian and Dimitri. My dad looked at me and barked at someone to get a towel and one was wrapped one around my small body. I jumped into my dads arms and hugged him tight.

"Go up and get changed. I had our pajamas go threw throw dryer a few minutes ago so they should be warm." I smiled and nodded, walked up to my room and changed into the warm clothes. I walked down in the living room and sat down on the couch. My dad started to wipe my head with that medical wipe thing and I was shocked to see that I had blood on my head.

"What happened?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed. My eye lids were starting to drop from exhaustion and everyone noticed.

"Lissa, Andre, you can stay here tonight. Dimitri, can you bring Rose up to her room?" I didn't have the energy to argue. I allowed Dimitri to lift me up and I rested my head on his shoulder. Dimitri placed me on my bed, but I struggled and got up and went to the floor.

This happened for a long time, and eventually when Dimitri put me on the bed, I just fell asleep in a comfortable bed. Something I had not done in over ten years.

**DPOV**

Rose ran out of the hall. I was beyond pissed off. Everyone's laughter died down when I got up onto the table that Tasha was standing on. Lissa and Mia followed me. I glared at Tasha in disgust. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, which I gladly threw back to her side.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" I growled. Everyone in the hall gasped, but at the moment, I couldn't care. Tasha looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean, baby?" She pouted and tried to put her arms around my neck again, but again, I threw them back.

"What did she do to you? I told you I didn't want any part in this! You really embarrassed her, all because you were jealous of her!" I walked away and walked out of the school. The rain was coming down hard. Lissa and the others followed me out and I looked around for Rose. She wasn't there. I sighed.

Everyone was looking for Rose after that. No one in our group went to classes for the rest of the afternoon. We walked around the whole school looking for her. There was no sign. When the final bell rang and people filed out of the school. We spotted Abe, Rose's father and we all gulped.

"Where's Rose?" He asked. He was super pissed off at me, after Rose went in after our date even though he believed that I didn't intentionally hurt her.

"We don't know. She ran out of the lunch hall. We can't find her anywhere." He cursed and told us to go to his house, and it was there that we waited for Rose.

We talked about what happened and Abe was furious. He wanted to kill Tasha and to be honest, so did I. We talked about the date and what happened and after I explained, Abe was convinced that I didn't have anything to do with it and I was reveled because I didn't want to have my girls dad mad at me. He was even more convinced the n the first time I had explained, even though I hadn't explained to him exactly what happened the first time.

We were just about to call the police when the door slammed closed. Rose sat there wet. She had blood coming down her face and her whole body was covered in blood and muck. She went up and changed, came down, wouldn't say anything and after a while I brought her to bed. With some struggle I manage to keep her in her bed and I walked down the stairs and walked down the stairs and into Abe.

"She doesn't sleep on the bed." I stated and Abe looked at me in shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Rose. She doesn't sleep on the bed. She sleeps on the floor." He looked at me and smacked his hand on the table grumbling.

"I'm going to kill that fucker." he looked up and me and sighed. "You can stay here the night Dimitri. Your principal called. She's giving the rest of the week off due to the weather." I nodded and walked to the guest room, which was really my room in this house and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

I yawned and stretched my arms. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but when I opened my curtains, I saw the mid-day sun paring high in the azure sky. I rubbed my eyes clear of sleep and ran my hands threw my dark knotted hair. My hair was absolutely fitly! My stomach growled in hunger and I patted it, not wanting to go down the stairs all dirty and horrible, I walked into my bathroom. I didn't even notice that I was sleeping in a bed. I scrubbed myself, clean, about three times, scrubbed my hair using half the shampoo bottle and conditioner. Shaved everywhere and got out, then scrubbed my teeth clean. I felt so much better just after that shower.

I towel dried my hair and slipped into some shorts and a tank top and after putting on my fluffy stockings, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and stretched my arms. My dad, Lissa and Dimitri was there. I was going to ignore him. After what he did to me, I wasn't even going to acknowledge his presence. He didn't even deserve it. Didn't deserve anything from me.

"Good morning!" I smiled and grabbed a plate of pancakes that was on the table. I started to eat all of them and got more and ate them all too. Lissa snorted, my dad rolled his eyes and Dimitri smiled. He has a beautiful smile. _Stop thinking about him Rose! _

"Rose, are you okay? You've been out a while." I looked at my dad as he spoke. I looked at him and took a drink of orange juice.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Days Rose. It's Friday!" I shrugged.

"I've been out longer." I mumbled.

"What?" Dad asked but I shrugged and changed the subject.

"Lissa, why are you not in school?" I asked ignoring Dimitri. I wasn't even going to talk to him or look at him.

"We got the day off. All the teachers are gone on an in service thing." I nodded and finished my drink and pancakes.

"Do you want to go to the beach? It's a beautiful day?" Lissa asked and I nodded my head. Dimitri turned and smiled.

"I'll tell the others." I ignored Dimitri.

"I'll meet you guys at the beach. I've to go home and get my suit." Lissa said and mentioned for Dimitri to follow her. I sighed and looked at my dad. He had a look on his face but I just shrugged.

"Don't even start!"

I walked onto the beach and found the others. I guess I was the one that was meeting them on the beach. My dad had dropped me off seeing as how I still didn't know my way around this place. I lay out my towel next to Lissa. She beamed at me. She had on a pink bikini top and bottom that was super cute on her. I wore a strapless bikini top and bottom. I had my hair pinned to the top of my head to keep it off my back and neck and was fresh faced and so was Lissa.

"Where are the boys?" I asked settling back on the towel after putting on tanning lotion. Lissa followed suit and closed her now glassless eyes.

"They're in the water." I nodded my head and sighed and allowed the sun rays to seep into my skin threw my pores. I felt Lissa move and turn towards me and I opened one eye to look at her and wait for what she was going to say.

"Dimitri honestly didn't know what Tasha was going to do." I looked at her and snorted.

"If he didn't then why did he bring me to a forest where Tasha had all those things planed?" I asked her, not expecting an answer and not wanting to hear any excuse he manged to make her believe.

"You should have seen him. He was devastated Rose. He went up to Tasha and was yelling at her and everything and was pushing her away. He didn't want her to do anything like that to you. He really does like you." Of course he would make Lissa believe something like that. Don't get me wrong, I love Lissa to bits like I would a sister, but she wants to believe the best of everything and will believe anything sweet anyone said to her.

"If he really liked me, then why was I covered in fish guts?" That really ended the conversation we were having and for that I was glad. I went back to working on my tan when a shadow hid my sun. I opened my eyes to find Lissa gone and in the water with the guys leaving me alone. I then looked up at the person blocking my sun and I found myself frozen.

"Rose, don't you look ravishing in this sun." I gulped down the lump in my trout hard and looked away from his eyes.

"You can't touch me here Tony." I stated, my voice wobbled and shuck. It took all I had to not run away at that moment. He smiled coolly at me and took a step forward. It was times like this that I wish Bradley was with me, but he went back home and was no help to me here. He was the only one -other then my father- that knew what he did to me.

"Rose!" Someone called from the water and ran up to me. Tony looked at me and smiled, telling me to have a good day and walking away just as Lissa ran up to me. She looked after Tony and raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"Some random guy looking for directions." I lied and looked at Lissa, who I could tell wasn't buying any of it, and changed the subject. "What did you want me for?"

A few hours later, a darker shade of my natural tan and wet hair, we all headed home. I didn't speak to Dimitri at all since the incident and I honestly didn't want to. I called my dad and let him know that I would be walking back to enjoy the sun. I wasn't expecting Dimitri to follow me.

"Rose! You have to let me explain!" I whirled on him. Everyone was gone. I was the only one that was walking home. Everyone was gone in their car, expect Dimitri and I.

"No! I don't have to let you do anything Dimitri!" I turned and was walking away, but Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"Please, Roza! I didn't know Tasha was going to be there! I didn't agree to anything! You have to believe me."

"I don't have to do what you tell me to." I turned around and was about to cross the road when a van stopped my path. I didn't have time to do anything because I was grabbed and thrown into the back. I heard Dimitri fighting, but something was being placed over my mouth and I was soon knocked out but not before I heard Dimitri curse and be thrown in the back with me.

**DPOV**

I fought the best I could but they had Roza in the back, and I knew I was going to be next. I was thrown in the back with Rose with a curse. She was lying on the cold steel flooring and a guy shoved past me, shoving me further into the van. I knelt beside Rose and took her in my arms, whispering words to her. I didn't know what they did to her, but I was going to kill them.

She was whispering and whimpering in her sleeping state and I was just whisper reassuring words to her in Russian. Sure she may not understand, but it did seem to calm her down a bit, so I kept it going. Soon she was sleeping peacefully when we stopped. The door to the vans opened and I lunged forward, about to attack, but they anticipated this because I was easily stopped when a man went behind me and picked up Rose.

"You be careful. You wouldn't want your little girlfriend to get hurt would you?" I looked at the speaker. He looked as if he was high or something, but that only made my blood run cold with fear. I stopped struggling and let them drag me into a room. They shoved me in and threw Rose in next, but I manged to stop her from falling painfully on the hard ground.

"You bastards!" I yelled as the door closed with a loud thud and the room was put into darkness. I looked at Rose and sat there, keeping her in my arms and whispering to her.

"Someone will find us soon, Roza. You'll be alright." I swear I could hear the laughter on the other side of the heavy door.


	10. Chapter 10

**DPOV**

Despite the position my Roza and I were in, I managed to fall asleep, and when I woke up, it wasn't on my own terms. I was shocked awake by a very load piercing scream. I jerked awake and saw the men have come back in and were dragging my Roza off the floor. I growled and lunged at the men, but was shoved back and Roza was taken out of the room.

I banged my fists against the door harder and harder, until I couldn't feel them anymore. When I pulled them back my knuckles were swollen and bloodied. I sighed and slid down the door banging my head against the door in defeat. I heard the faint sound of footsteps coming back down the hall, so I pealed myself from the door and floor and stood up, ready to pounce on whoever dear come threw that door and took my Roza.

The door opened and just as I was about to lunge, something flung me back and into the wall on the other side of the room. I bit my lip against the pain and stood up. Glaring at the man who had come into the room and who had manged to fling me back. Which I was still shocked about. I didn't let any hurt, pain or shock fill my eyes or face, just anger and disgust.

"Cool huh?" He asked. It was clear from looking at him that he was high. I didn't answer him, but I knew anger was being portrayed on my face. "I'm Tony." He went on. Still I didn't say anything. He laughed and smiled cruelly. "Don't worry. The Brat's unable to move." I growl and lung for him, but once again, the thing in his hand managed to shove me away and into the wall. I got up swiftly and faced him.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. My voice hard and rough. Just as dangerous as my fist would be if I could get in punching distance. He laughed and looked at me. His eyes blood shot from the drugs. If I could guess I'd say he was using Meth.

"Don't worry about her. She's the reason her mother left me. The bitch ran and Janine finally coped on, and now, she's off looking for the brat. Hasn't used meth since, but I'll fix that." He said and turned to grab a chair from outside, but before I could jump and turned and sat on the chair. leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"That's good she's off drugs." I say, trying to buy some time. I as inching slightly towards him and the door and I as eye-ing the object in his hands. Tony laughed out, the sound was cruel and it made me want to cover my ears.

"That brat should have stayed where she was. Now she wont be moving anywhere else for a while." He laughed, his yes closed. I inched forward again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, gulping and taking another step. His lips turned up into a cruel smile.

"You're not going to get this." He said, his eyes opening and lunging for me, a knife in his other hand.

**APOV**

After an hour went by, and still no sign of Rose, I just presumed she was lost. After another hour, I expected her to ask for directions, but she still wasn't back yet, so I tried her phone. I tried Lissa's phone. I tried Christian's phone. I tried Dimitri's phone. There was no answer of Rose and Dimitri, and when I called the others they said they haven't seen them either. After another half an hour, I called Dimitri's mom. He still wasnt back yet. So after another half an hour, we, Dimitri's mother Olena and her daughters where all sitting in the living room of my house. After a while, there still was no sign, and that's when I went into action.

I had my men tracking Rose's and Dimitri's phone, to see where they last where, when the house phone rang. I got up and answered it, acting calm.

"Hello?" I kept my voice calm, as if I wasn't expecting a call and if it was a call it would have been from a friend, not my missing daughter.

"Ibrahim." Said a small voice. I knew exactly who it was, even though I had never heard it for more then seventeen, maybe eighteen or nineteen years ago.

"Janine." I breathed.

"I think he has her. I should have believed her." She sobbed. I breathed.

"Who, Janine?" I asked, my voice going cold and hard.

"Tony." She whispered.

"Janine, where are you?" I asked, angry because he managed to get my daughter, but still wondering where Janine was.

"Outside."


	11. Chapter 11

**APOV**

"Do not make me feel any worse then I already do, Ibraham." Janine had a warning in her tone, much like the one Rose would have used if she was here and she was getting annoyed at people telling her that she should work better at school. Sure I never had to do that to her, seeing as how she was good at school and didn't get into any trouble, I would have guessed this was how Rose would have reacted.

"I know, Janine. I'm sorry." I whisper and pull her into my arms. From what Rose told me, I know it wasn't Janine's fault that she got addicted and that she found it hard to stop. her crazy ex boyfriend made her do all that stuff, and I knew Rose didn't blame her either, and they were the reassuring words that I was using on Janine ever since I ran outside and grabbed her in my arms and hauled her out of the heat and into an Air Conditioned home.

"She hates me now. I know she does. There is no need to not rub salt into my wounds, Abe. I know I hurt her and I know she will never forgive me." I clung to Janine as tightly as I could and allowed her to sob into my shirt. Olena was in the other room and I could hear her murmur something about how this was the only person, let alone a woman, other then my Rose that could make me so soft and caring and not hard and wanted to kill everyone that walked into the door. Olena herself couldn't do that. She could to an extent, but that was it. She couldn't do it fully like my two girls. I kissed Janine's head lovingly and led her into the living room and sat her beside me on the sofa. She cuddled into me like we did when we were teenagers, a little older then Rose but not much. I smiled as I remembered and it was only then did I notice the soft snores that was coming out of her. I smiled and grabbed a near by blanket and tucked it around her. Olena smiled at me.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep and start fresh in the morning." I nodded in agreement and picked Janine up and took her to my room and placed her on the bed, covering her up after I took of her shoes and planted a kiss on her forehead before I grabbed a blanket and pillow and settled myself onto the sofa in my room and fell asleep.

**DPOV**

Tony was gone now, but there still was no sign of my Roza. I heard the other men saying that she was in pain and would be 'unable to walk'. I was beyond pissed at this time. I was worried about my Roza, and I wondered what had happened to her. I knew my fist was broken under the swelling from trying to beat the door down. My eyes hurt from the plaster of the walls as I punched them and when the lose plaster got in my eyes.

It was just after one of Tony's 'Daily Visits' and he told me that Rose was crying for me. He had left and I had punched the wall, and to my surprise, noted the hollow sound from within. I looked at the wall and started pounding my fists against it. I didn't care that they were broken or fractured. All I cared about was getting to my Roza and seeing if she was alright, which I highly doubted, but never said anything otherwise.

I heard a hollow creak and smiled, soon, I was broken out of the caved room and out into a deserted hallway.

**RPOV**

I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling of the room. My hands bound, my body unable to move. Dry tears were crusted onto my cheeks my mouth dry. I have accepted the fact that I would die here and this way.

* * *

**I know I have not updated in a while, but I entered a competion. I have won this completion and the prize is a free grant to a writing course. I will be going every week for the next six weeks, working on my writing skills. **


End file.
